User talk:TheSonofNeptune
I'm currently on a hiatus for personal reasons, if you need any assistance contact User:Devinthe66! Welcome to my Talk page! Do you have any questions regarding the wiki? Want to know more behind an undo I've done? Need assistance with anything? Then look no further than leaving it on my talk page or either TimeShade's talk page! Don't forget to sign your posts by using four tildes (~~~~). Archives:Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Gotham Wiki headers Do you want me to chop them up into separate images? I didn't do Previous, Next, and Affiliates, but I could, if you really want them. : -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7 Jul 2016 7:44 AM Pacific File:Gotham Wiki-WELCOME header.png File:Gotham Wiki-CHARACTERS header.png File:Gotham Wiki-POLL header.png File:Gotham Wiki-PREVIOUS header.png File:Gotham Wiki-NEXT header.png File:Gotham Wiki-CHAT header.png File:Gotham Wiki-TWITTER header.png File:Gotham Wiki-GOTHAM GAZETTE header.png File:Gotham Wiki-AFFILIATES header.png -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10 Jul 2016 12:01 PM Pacific Tightened up letters, so it will fit better in sidebar. File:Gotham_Wiki-AFFILIATES_header2.png -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 27 Aug 2016 2:39 PM Pacific :Did you see the change above? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 13 Sep 2016 3:46 PM Pacific Portable Infoboxes Hello! I'm Isaac, and I'm representing Wikia's Vanguard team. We're users who volunteer to help communities adopt to new technologies and features, like content portability. I got a request from your community to introduce the Portable Infobox tool, which has a lot of benefits for your community. Rather than get into all of the metrics and numbers (though I can present some of those if you're interested), I'll keep it simple. I'd like to reproduce as much as possible the look and feel of your desktop infoboxes in global CSS, and work to update the Infobox templates themselves so that they can be accessible on any current and future platform. Maintaining them if you want to make changes should be very simple. I've very nearly transcribed your CSS already and left a Draft or two. I'll have a screenshot comparison for you shortly. If I can do this successfully for some of your most commonly used Infoboxes and present some proof of concept, can we work together to do all of them? We'd really like to get working on your community, but we would appreciate your go-ahead. Also, if you have any questions, or this is the wrong venue for this kind of a discussion, please let me know. Thanks! FishTank (wall) 18:58, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Voila_Capture 2016-07-11_1-50-15_pm.png|Original Voila_Capture 2016-07-11_2-49-2_pm.png|Portable I can probably get it closer, but how's this? FishTank (wall) 19:52, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Season 3-related Hi, I was wondering if you are looking forward to Season 3 of Gotham. For the recasting part of Ivy Pepper, official news sources stat that one of the Indian Hill experiments that are still at large in Gotham City will be responsible for Ivy's transformation. --Rtkat3 (talk) 23:55, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Pages Why did you delete the pages of Cobblepot/Gilzean HQ and Galavan house? RE: Back to the cleanup Sure thing. Been slacking with the cast and crew pages, so thanks for reminding me. --Devinthe66 (talk) 03:46, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I finished the picture. What do you think? Hi Sorry, I really should have contacted you. Yes I am going on a break, but I don't know how long it will be. I know it is an inconvenience but I was wondering if you could remove my admin rights? I am still grateful for the promotion, but I don't think I am cut out to be an admin and haven't really contributed much for a while and I know I promised to work on the Harvey Bullock page (although have added more details) but I am busy at the moment. Hopefully I will be back soon to help out with the wikia again. Regards NathanJohnson (talk) 15:57, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Chat Yo, come on chat? --Devinthe66 (talk) 00:19, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Could you come on for a sec? Want to ask you something. --Devinthe66 (talk) 01:33, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Chat? --Devinthe66 (talk) 22:25, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Gallery Button Heya :) Your gallery button has been fixed. See User:CzechOut/Gallery. Please let me know if you need anything else. — CzechOut 19:11, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Hastings family Why did you restore the red link? Is the image still around somewhere? Alex Jiskran 22:46, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Season 2 Hey, I just noticed a minor issue with the Season 2 article. The air date for episode 13 is March 7, 2016; but someone has added January 26, 2015, witch is incorrect. I can't manage to edit the page, so if I was wondering you could help and correct it. --MartyMariusz (MartyMariusz) 16:18, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Thread Thanks, I just hoped it might start a bit of a different discussion. :) Alex Jiskran 20:23, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Season 3 promotional pictures Hi, I'd like to let you know that some of the promotional character pictures for Season 3 of Gotham have been mislabeled. As it is currently on "View Source" mode, can you have this corrected? --Rtkat3 (talk) 22:29, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :The mislabeling was that most of them were mentioned to describe Tabitha Galavan when one was actually describing Fish Mooney and an aged Ivy Pepper to name a few. --Rtkat3 (talk) 22:50, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Background theme First try at background... the sides probably aren't gonna be very visible. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 25 Aug 2016 7:53 PM Pacific Twitter widget Hi I'm a fan of Gotham and comics :) but I have a different question for you, I put the Twitter widget in my wiki with help of others and now I change the of the list and the timeline desappear and I can't put with myself, I see that is present in the homepage, I can ask you a little help to fix this? RE:Designs Yeah man, it's good. The new designs look awesome! --Devinthe66 (talk) 19:47, August 27, 2016 (UTC) It's the guy that called you a butt. And he thinks you're being a butt again I noticed you deleted a file but left it still in use in an article. Do you want the file just as a .png? I would have uploaded it as a .png to begin with, but the guy that uploaded it originally had it as a .jpg, and I felt like I was stealing his file by replacing it with a whole new one, rather than overwriting the existing one. I'm assuming you'd rather have a .png file instead of not having any file at all since the file link was left in the article. I'll re-upload it with the superior file extension, but if there's a reason to not have a file at all, pls let me know so I don't go insane. Thnx. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 22:11, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Gordian knot User:Noahguy has moved and re-moved/relabelled the "Richard Gladwell" page, so you might want to deduce its final resting place, and perhaps simplify some of the links. :) Alex Jiskran 20:11, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Discussion for Red Queen Can you start a discussion page for "Mad City: Red Queen?" --Rtkat3 (talk) 00:30, November 4, 2016 (UTC) How many edits do I need? How many edits do I need to edit certain pages?---Lavamelon (talk) 00:03, December 3, 2016 (UTC)lavamelon Helping the Wiki Hello, I am wishing to help the wiki in whatever way I can. I saw that the wiki was looking for an admin, however I don't believe that I fit all the criteria for that. Is there a need for a Rollback or other position on the wiki? IHHeroes (talk) 11:41, April 4, 2017 (UTC) I can't remove that reply on the thread on my message box. It's a comment on the "Heroes Rises: Destiny Calling and Heroes Rises: Heavydirtysoul" discussion board. I tried to erase it, but there's no way how because there's no "remove" on the 'more' button. I don't know what to do. Please help! Hey Mind I help with this wiki?--AlexHoskins (talk) 16:48, July 27, 2017 (UTC) You are such a Joker HA!(pause) HA!(pause) HA!(pause) actually I appreciate Your sense of humor Greetings Hi, How Are You? Cstoczyn (talk) 23:34, October 10, 2017 (UTC) hello Hi started watching this show might see me around. Kakarots (talk) 22:40, February 3, 2018 (UTC)Kakarots Hey, TheSonofNeptune. The news on Barbara isn't official but it was on talks from a source that's on set of the current episodes..Obviously this isn't my news. Uuhhh The user known as Uuhhh had vandalized two pages on the wiki. To put it better terms, when I saw the Bruce Wayne and Oswald Cobblepot pages, they were gutted. I undid them before they became permenant. Shanethefilmmaker (talk) 00:08, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Evening! Troll! Troll in the dungeon! We're having a problem with this Forum-user: http://gotham.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:733971aa. He keeps posting spam, sometimes of ambigously se*ual nature, usually it's just annoying non-sequitur. If he could be warned or banned, so he will no further troll around in the Forum, that'd be great. Implord (talk) 18:39, May 15, 2018 (UTC) RE:Forum mods Hey man, been way too long, we should definitely chat again soon. And, I'll look into promoting a few people on the forum. --Devinthe66 (talk) 18:42, May 17, 2018 (UTC) hello friend i introduce myself i'm Gabriel 12345890 i wanted to tell you that i made a Gotham Wiki in spanish I just wanted to tell you to be able to join our Wiki what do you think? Thanks for your feedback on my additions to the "Eduardo Dorrance" page. I really appreciate it! I'm starting to get the gist of how to edit the pages and things but I'm still new! I'm grateful for the warming welcome and I'll try my best to contribute to this wikia. When I need help, I'll try to contact the admins of this wikia. Again, thank you. BaneTheBurrito (talk) 04:33, March 23, 2019 (UTC) BaneTheBurrito